Pat Evans - List of appearances
Pam St. Clement appeared as Pat Evans in 2191 episodes of EastEnders from 1986 to 2012. She also appeared in the charity special video Dimensions in Time in 1993. The spin-off video Pat and Mo in 2004. The DVD special Last Tango in Walford in 2010 and the Children in Need special The Ghosts of Ian Beale in 2014. Following Pat being killed-off in 2012, the character was drawn back for a guest stint in 2016, as an imaginary presence in Peggy's mind, however, this appearance doesn't figure due to her not being an active character. The character was credited as: *Pat Wicks from June 1986 to November 1986 *Pat from November 1986 to June 2010 *Pat Evans thereafter. Note: (u) denotes an uncredited appearance. (v) denotes a voice-only appearance. Gallery Pat 1986.png|1986 Pat 1990.png|1990 Pat 1991.png|1991 Pat 1997.png|1997 Pat 2002.png|2002 Pat 2005.png|2005 Pat 2011.png|2011 Statistics 1986 1987 1988 1989 1990 *Episode 512 (2nd January 1990) *Episode 513 (4th January 1990) *Episode 514 (9th January 1990) *Episode 515 (11th January 1990) *Episode 516 (16th January 1990) *Episode 517 (18th January 1990) *Episode 518 (23rd January 1990) *Episode 519 (25th January 1990) *Episode 520 (30th January 1990) *Episode 536 (27th March 1990) *Episode 537 (29th March 1990) *Episode 538 (3rd April 1990) *Episode 546 (1st May 1990) *Episode 551 (17th May 1990) *Episode 608 (4th December 1990) *Episode 609 (6th December 1990) 1991 1992 *Episode 721 (2nd January 1992) *Episode 722 (7th January 1992) *Episode 723 (9th January 1992) *Episode 724 (14th January 1992) *Episode 725 (16th January 1992) *Episode 738 (3rd March 1992) *Episode 739 (5th March 1992) *Episode 740 (10th March 1992) *Episode 741 (12th March 1992) *Episode 742 (17th March 1992) *Episode 743 (19th March 1992) *Episode 744 (24th March 1992) *Episode 745 (26th March 1992) *Episode 746 (31st March 1992) *Episode 747 (2nd April 1992) *Episode 748 (7th April 1992) *Episode 749 (9th April 1992) *Episode 750 (14th April 1992) *Episode 751 (16th April 1992) *Episode 752 (21st April 1992) *Episode 753 (23rd April 1992) *Episode 754 (28th April 1992) *Episode 755 (30th April 1992) *Episode 756 (5th May 1992) *Episode 757 (7th May 1992) *Episode 758 (12th May 1992) *Episode 759 (14th May 1992) *Episode 760 (19th May 1992) *Episode 761 (21st May 1992) *Episode 764 (2nd June 1992) *Episode 765 (4th June 1992) *Episode 766 (9th June 1992) *Episode 767 (11th June 1992) *Episode 768 (16th June 1992) *Episode 769 (18th June 1992) *Episode 772 (30th June 1992) *Episode 773 (2nd July 1992) *Episode 774 (7th July 1992) *Episode 775 (9th July 1992) *Episode 777 (16th July 1992) *Episode 778 (21st July 1992) *Episode 779 (23rd July 1992) *Episode 782 (4th August 1992) *Episode 783 (6th August 1992) *Episode 794 (15th September 1992) *Episode 799 (1st October 1992) *Episode 800 (6th October 1992) *Episode 801 (8th October 1992) *Episode 804 (20th October 1992) *Episode 806 (27th October 1992) *Episode 809 (5th November 1992) *Episode 810 (10th November 1992) *Episode 811 (12th November 1992) *Episode 813 (19th November 1992) *Episode 816 (1st December 1992) *Episode 820 (15th December 1992) *Episode 822 (22nd December 1992) *Episode 823 (24th December 1992) *Episode 824 (25th December 1992) *Episode 825 (29th December 1992) *Episode 826 (31st December 1992) 1993 *Episode 827 (5th January 1993) *Episode 829 (12th January 1993) *Episode 835 (2nd February 1993) *Episode 836 (4th February 1993) *Episode 840 (18th February 1993) *Episode 841 (23rd February 1993) *Episode 842 (25th February 1993) *Episode 851 (30th March 1993) *Episode 852 (1st April 1993) *Episode 858 (22nd April 1993) *Episode 859 (27th April 1993) *Episode 860 (29th April 1993) *Episode 861 (4th May 1993) *Episode 862 (6th May 1993) *Episode 893 (24th August 1993) *Episode 894 (26th August 1993) *Episode 895 (31st August 1993) *Episode 896 (2nd September 1993) *Episode 897 (7th September 1993) *Episode 898 (9th September 1993) *Episode 899 (14th September 1993) *Episode 900 (16th September 1993) *Episode 903 (28th September 1993) *Episode 908 (14th October 1993) *Episode 909 (19th October 1993) *Episode 910 (21st October 1993) *Episode 911 (26th October 1993) *Episode 912 (28th October 1993) *Episode 913 (2nd November 1993) *Episode 914 (4th November 1993) *Episode 915 (9th November 1993) *Episode 920 (25th November 1993) *Episode 921 (30th November 1993) *Episode 923 (7th December 1993) *Episode 924 (9th December 1993) *Episode 925 (14th December 1993) *Episode 926 (16th December 1993) *Episode 927 (21st December 1993) *Episode 928 (23rd December 1993) *Episode 929 (25th December 1993) *Episode 930 (28th December 1993) 1994 *Episode 933 (6th January 1994) *Episode 934 (11th January 1994) *Episode 935 (13th January 1994) *Episode 936 (18th January 1994) *Episode 937 (20th January 1994) *Episode 938 (25th January 1994) *Episode 941 (3rd February 1994) *Episode 942 (8th February 1994) *Episode 943 (10th February 1994) *Episode 944 (15th February 1994) *Episode 945 (17th February 1994) *Episode 946 (22nd February 1994) *Episode 947 (24th February 1994) *Episode 949 (3rd March 1994) *Episode 950 (8th March 1994) *Episode 951 (10th March 1994) *Episode 952 (15th March 1994) *Episode 953 (17th March 1994) *Episode 954 (22nd March 1994) *Episode 956 (29th March 1994) *Episode 957 (31st March 1994) *Episode 958 (5th April 1994) *Episode 959 (7th April 1994) *Episode 960 (11th April 1994) *Episode 961 (12th April 1994) *Episode 962 (14th April 1994) *Episode 963 (18th April 1994) *Episode 965 (21st April 1994) *Episode 966 (25th April 1994) *Episode 967 (26th April 1994) *Episode 971 (9th May 1994) *Episode 972 (10th May 1994) *Episode 974 (16th May 1994) *Episode 977 (23rd May 1994) *Episode 978 (24th May 1994) *Episode 979 (26th May 1994) *Episode 980 (30th May 1994) *Episode 981 (31st May 1994) *Episode 982 (2nd June 1994) *Episode 985 (9th June 1994) *Episode 988 (16th June 1994) *Episode 989 (20th June 1994) *Episode 990 (21st June 1994) *Episode 991 (23rd June 1994) *Episode 992 (27th June 1994) *Episode 993 (28th June 1994) *Episode 994 (30th June 1994) 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 *Episode 4313 (30th December 2011) 2012 *Sun 1st Jan Category:Main Character Appearances